


We Were 11

by scottishtragedies



Series: Marry Me Fucker [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, M/M, first year, scorpius is kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishtragedies/pseuds/scottishtragedies
Summary: Scoripius shares his sweets with Albus





	We Were 11

**We Were 11**

 

01 Sept. 2017

The train was exploding with life. I gazed in every compartment, each one encasing an enthusiastic aura. Little paper aeroplanes (like those interdepartmental memos dad always tells me about at the Ministry) were buzzing past, cats were prancing down the walkways, students were chattering with one another about all the very vital summer gossip they had gotten hold of. 

 

I searched for an empty compartment, my trunk lugging behind me and my kitten cradled in my left arm. I found one near the back and claimed it immediately. I shoved my trunk on a rack above the window, and Ivy sprung from my hold and began to knead the polyester bench. 

 

“Ivy, for Merlin’s sake,” I chuckled. I pulled her away and began to stroke behind her ears. “Bloody rascal.”

 

A laugh issued from outside my compartment. I whipped my head around, upset at myself for my stupidity of not closing the goddamn door.

 

A boy with the most ungodly messy hair and crooked smile (okay, the smile was pretty cute) ((so was the hair)) stood in the doorway. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, his freckled cheeks the lightest shade of rose. Damn. He was cute. 

 

My own cheeks grew redder and hotter the longer I stared, and I was only snapped out of my daze when he spoke. 

 

“Is that seat taken?” he nodded to the bench across from me. 

 

Merlin, even his voice was cute. 

 

“Erm, no. N-no, I suppose it's not,” I stumbled. Dammit, Scorpius! Always ruining the mood. 

 

“Do you mind?”

 

“Mind wha– oh, yeah. I mean, no. No, I don't mind.”

 

He laughed again. “Thanks.”

 

I tried to respond, but all that came out was a pitiful mumble of sounds. “Eurg.” 

 

“I'm Albus,” he smiled. 

 

It took me a moment to place the name, but then it hit me. “Albus? Albus  _ Potter _ ?” I’m sure I looked as though he had just hexed me or something. Not a good look. 

 

He blushed. “Yeah. To my greatest disappointment.”

 

“Disappointment?”

 

“I guess it's not exactly fabulous to have some famous dark wizard killer as a father.”

 

Yeah, he used the word fabulous.  _ Fabulous _ . Of all the possible synonyms for “nice”, Albus Potter chose  _ fabulous _ . I’m going to have to take note of that. 

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Congratulations, Scorpius! You have just been awarded the title of Most Awkward Conversationer™ in the history of mankind! 

 

“Erm, I’m Scorpius,” I said, an ignoble attempt to continue the conversation. 

 

He bit his lip (I’m not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attra). He looked intimidated, but I couldn’t understand why. I'm kind of an idiot. “Oh. That's cool.” 

 

I nodded. Ivy was still in my lap, so I scratched her behind the ears. She always liked that. I liked it too, you know, not in a bestiality way or anything. She just calms me. 

 

“Erm, d-do you want some jelly slugs? My mum packed some.” I got quieter as I continued the sentence. It's not exactly ‘cool’ to have your mum pack snacks for you when you're eleven. 

 

His eyes lit up. I bit back a smile. “Jelly slugs? I would love some! I mean, only if you're willing to share.”

 

“Of course!” I cradled Ivy in one arm and tried to take my trunk down with the other. It didn't work very well. I just looked dim. 

 

”Do you need help?”

 

“No, I’m sure I’ve got it,” I said, my voice cracking as I continued to struggle.

 

Yeah, bullshit. Yes, I very well did need help. But I wasn't going to  _ say  _ I did. That would only make me seem weak. And we couldn't have that. So, I continued my attempt to take my trunk down from the rack. Said attempt resulted with me on the floor, a trunk on top of me, Ivy scared shitless beneath a bench, and Albus giggling. Not my brightest moment. I should've just, I don't know,  _ set Ivy down.  _ Or let Albus help me. Not like that could've ruined my masculinity more than me lying helpless on the floor. I managed to get out the jelly slugs and an assortment of other sweets eventually, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t tarnished by the atrocity of the event. 

 

I was lucky enough to have gotten up and sort myself out when a girl with fiercely red hair came knocking on the compartment door. Albus blushed, but waved her in. She gave me a glare as she walked in. Then  _ I _ was blushing. 

 

“Albus, your mum wanted me to remind you to check your trunk. She left a note for you, and she knows you wouldn’t be able to remember if I didn’t tell you.”

 

“Wouldn’t be able to remember? Oh, right, it’s not like I’ll open my trunk  _ at all  _ this year. Even if I did, I’m sure I wouldn’t notice an envelope sitting on top of all my things reading  _ ‘To Alby, love Mum’ _ ,” Albus snapped back. His tone was dripping with sarcasm. I would never have guessed he could talk so venomously. “Thanks for the reminder, Rose. Very  _ kind _ of you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Hope the ride has been just  _ lovely _ so far.” 

 

“It certainly has.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Goodbye, Rose.”

 

“Bye.” She shot me another glare as she left. 

 

“I’m sorry about her. She’s a nightmare.” Albus’ bowed his head. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. Here, have a liquorice wand.”

 

“Thanks,” he smiled. 

 

His hand grazed mine as he took the wand I held out. 

 

\---

“Firs’ years, this way! To the boats!” a man I soon found out was called ‘Hagrid’ was directing. Albus and I followed his voice, lining up behind the crowd of first years that had already gathered at the dock.

 

We were separated into boats by fours. Albus, Rose, a girl called Phoebe, and I were cramped in one. Albus’ shoulder was pressed against mine, and I tried to keep my breathing steady as possible. I’m not even  _ gay _ . Just awkward. 

 

Albus turned to face me (wasn’t much of a turn, more of just a slight neck crane). “Thanks for sharing, Scorpius.”

 

He was smiling again. He seemed a lot more relaxed than he did when we met nine hours ago. I guess that’s a good sign. I smiled back. Maybe things were a bit awkward, but I knew everything could only get better with time. 

 

I liked this Albus mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally did the thing!! This is one of the like,, detailed drabbles from Marry Me Fucker. It's a bit a mess, but I've been trying to finish it for a month now. Hopefully, more will come soonnnnn  
> I am so not used to this writing style so I apologise if anything sounds awkward. Also, this is unbetaed because I still don't have a beta that gives solid critique :(( okay im rambling now ill leave


End file.
